forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2016 Easter Event
Introduction The event will be staged from March 15, 2016 to April 4, 2016. Questline Every day throughout the event there will be at least one new quest to be solved presented by Greva Darn. Every solved quest grants the player with eggs. The quests don't need to be solved the same day they are presented but they have to be solved in the order they are presented and none are abortable. If they're however are solved the same day a bonus quest becomes available. Daily Easter Quests A new main quest is presented each day. These quests can't be aborted. If the main quest is completed the same day it is presented, an bonus quest gets available. March 15: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Make people enthusiastic and spend 2 Forge Points" Reward: 5 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Gather 600 supplies" Reward: 5 Easter Eggs March 16: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Finish a 5-minute-production 8 times" Reward: 6 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Build a decoration" Reward: 6 Easter Eggs March 17: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Build a goods building from your current age or spend 14 Forge Points" Reward: 7 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Finish a 15-minute-production 5 times" Reward: 7 Easter Eggs March 18: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Motivate or polish 18 buildings" Reward: 8 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Sell 2 decorations" Reward: 8 Easter Eggs March 19: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Have 180 population available" Reward: 10 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Recruit 3 units" Reward: 9 Easter Eggs March 20: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Gather 20 goods" Reward: 12 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Motivate or polish 7 buildings" Reward: 10 Easter Eggs March 21: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Contribute 14 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" Reward: 14 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Spend 6 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Easter Eggs March 22: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Infiltrate a sector" Reward: 17 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Recruit 3 units" Reward: 12 Easter Eggs March 23: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Build 2 residential buildings from your current age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 21 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Gather 1,200 coins" Reward: 13 Easter Eggs March 24: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Delete 2 units" Reward: 15 Easter Eggs March 25: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Buy 1 Forge Point" Reward: 29 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Gather some coins (200), supplies (200), and goods (5)" Reward: 17 Easter Eggs March 26: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Gain 250 population" Reward: 33 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Sell 2 decorations" Reward: 19 Easter Eggs March 27: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Build 3 decorations from your age" or "Build a decoration from your current age or 3 from the previous age"Which quest that appears is server dependent for unknown reasons. Reward: 38 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Acquire a province or spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 22 Easter Eggs March 28: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Scout a province or spend 14 Forge Points" Reward: 43 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Gather some coins (200), supplies (200), and goods (5)" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs March 29: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Gather 20 goods" Reward: 48 Easter Eggs and Portrait of Jackie *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Have 160 population available" Reward: 28 Easter Eggs March 30: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Finish an 8-hour-production 2 times" Reward: 54 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Spend 8 Forge Points" Reward: 31 Easter Eggs March 31: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Contribute 14 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" Reward: 60 Easter Eggs and Portrait of Sinatra *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Gain 250 happiness" Reward: 35 Easter Eggs April 1: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Acquire 2 sectors without fighting" Reward: 68 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Delete 4 units" Reward: 40 Easter Eggs Rinbin's Bonus Quests Rinbin also has quests rewarding the progress with Greva Darn's Easter Quests. 1st Quest: *''Rinbin:'' "Fullfill 5 Easter Quests" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs 2nd Quest: *''Rinbin:'' "Fullfill 11 Easter Quests" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs 3rd Quest: *''Rinbin:'' "Fullfill 18 Easter Quests" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs 4th Quest: *''Rinbin:'' "Fullfill 24 Easter Quests" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs 5th Quest: *''Rinbin:'' "Fullfill 30 Easter Quests" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs 6th Quest: *''Rinbin:'' "Fullfill 35 Easter Quests" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs Chests Important note: The numbers of this section has been change multiple times during the beta testing and will not be corrected further until officially confirmed. Bronze Chest Cost: 40 Easter Eggs Reward: 5 Tulips Silver Chest Cost: 70 Easter Eggs Reward: 10 Tulips Golden Chest Cost: 120 Easter Eggs Reward: 20 Tulips Daily Specials This is a list of available prizes during the event. They can be won in all chests the same day. Grand Prize During the event, the Shrine of Inspiration, the Shrine of Knowledge, the Wishing Well, the Watchfire, and the Shrine of Awe (appearing in that order) are obtainable as Grand Prizes. The only way to collect this prize is by gathering tulips when buying chests. The Grand Prize can however be collected as many times as one wants to as soon as 120 tulips are gathered. Once a specific Grand Prize has been collected, the prize changes to the next one listed. When all five have been collected, the order of Grand Prizes resets to the first one. New Buildings Notes Other Events de:Oster-Event 2016 Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events